What Did You Xpect?
by Doxa Mully
Summary: An X-Files, X-Men Evolution crossover. After the strange death of a popular teen, Mulder and Scully come to investigate.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own neither The X-Files nor X-Men Evolution. Would kick arse if I did...  
  
AN: I looked everywhere for an X-Files/X-Men Evo crossover and only found one. I HAD to do it. It just fits together all too well to ignore. Now you're gonna have to use your imagination a little. Mulder hasn't been abducted, he and Scully are on the X-Files together, and they're cartoons. At the moment I'm still pondering most of the plot, and most likely, this will take me a long time. I decided to post cuz it might give me more inspiration and more pressure to finish. And before I forget a big THANK YOU to Millennium Queen and Hoodoo who beta-read my fic. Yer suggestions were quite helpful.   
  
  
What Did You Xpect?  
  
Washington DC 11:21 AM *hehe like I COULDN'T do that...*   
  
Today was your typical day for Dana Scully. She'd finally gotten a day off to spend with mother at a half-assed attempt to be normal, when she'd gotten a call from Mulder to come into work. It seemed like he always had a case that she needed to look at immediately. She understood the qualifications of being an FBI agent, but she knew that she deserved some time off. She'd often followed him blindly in his quest for the truth without looking back. After all her years of loyalty, she still hadn't gotten a day off. Her mind was flowing with sorrow and rage as she continued to think of how miserable she often was. As the wheels in her psyche moved she began to get more and more unreasonable. Her heart began beat faster as she thought of how much she was looking forward to spending time with mom. Mom was such a sweet woman and had to put up with a lot. She'd lost her husband and daughter ever since Scully had joined Mulder on the X-Files. She'd always tried to understand that her daughter was too busy to spend time with her. She'd often spend every night that her daughter was safe and in bed and not sucked aboard an alien spacecraft. Nope, she wasn't mad at all.   
  
The fiery red head stood outside the door of the basement office that had the name, "Fox Mulder" on it. Why wasn't her name on it? Was she not his partner? Scully decided that while she was getting angry she should pick up more steam. No desk for her either. Her name wasn't even on his desk. It was HIS office with all of his newspaper clippings and photos of UFO and the infamous, "I WANT TO BELIEVE" poster. Her mental rants were interrupted by the door opening and revealing, none other than, Fox Mulder.   
  
Mulder took one look at her and knew he was in for it. He knew she was pissed. He was going to have to hope and pray she didn't just kick him in the balls and walk away. He closed his eyes for a moment, almost expected impact. He was surprised when he felt nothing.   
  
"I'm sorry for calling you in here Scully," he said trying to hide his fear, "I know you don't get to spend much time with your Mom."   
  
Scully stared for a moment and was glad that he apologized. She looked up at him and couldn't help but smirk. He knew how to handle her. She was tempted to let the rage that had been building up in her the few seconds ago to pour out and hit him like a brick wall, but decided to let it slide this time.   
  
"It's all right, Mulder."   
  
The two walked into HIS office and he sat down at HIS desk while she remained standing. Hand on her hip she asked, "Okay, Mulder, what's this about?"   
  
Mulder looked at her and smiled. He loved her and this was one of the reasons why. Despite the fact that anyone else would've left him by now, Scully was still here. She would come in no matter what she had previously planned and usually didn't complain. He wished he could make it up to her. He felt bad for making her work so hard, but enjoyed her company. Normally he wouldn't have dared to make her work, but he felt that this case was important. He felt it was something she'd find worthy of ruining her day off.   
  
Mulder handed Scully a flier. She looked at it with questioning eyes. It said, " Xavier's School for gifted Youngsters." She had heard of the school, but didn't know much about it. She flipped through the flier and wondered why Mulder had given it to her.   
  
"'Charles Xavier's School for the Gifted', what does it have to with the X-Files?" she asked.   
  
Mulder clicked the remote for his trusty projector and on it a picture of a good-looking young man who looked to be in his late teens.   
  
"This is, or was, Duncan Mathews. He's your typical jock, very popular, and quarterback of the Bayville High football team," he clicked the remote again and an image of a crushed body showed, "This is what he looked at on Friday, February 9th. He was crushed by the bleachers in a tragic accident during a football game the half-time show had just started and he sitting in the stands with his friends. He was about to get himself a hot dog at the food stand when he dropped his wallet under the bleachers and went to pick it up. And this is the strange part Scully: suddenly, the bleachers started shaking and collapsed on him. There was no evidence of sabotage or that anything was wrong with the bleachers. These new, seemingly safe bleachers just suddenly collapsed."  
  
Scully looked at a picture of the bleachers before they had collapsed.  
  
"Luckily, no one else was hurt. The bleachers that fell were on the far left, and no one had bothered sitting there."  
  
Scully pondered her answer and quickly responded by asking, "And what does this school for the gifted have to do with Bayville High?"   
  
"All of Xavier's students go to Bayville High."   
  
"But how is this an X-File?"   
  
Mulder smiled and decided to wait a few seconds to make his answer more dramatic. He crunched a sunflower seed in his mouth and spit out the shell. Seeing that Scully was waiting he said, "Because 'Charles Xavier's School for the Gifted' is rumored to be a school for mutants."  
  
Bayville High 12:01 pm  
  
It looked to be your usual day at Bayville High. The sun was shining brightly and all the students were outside enjoying their lunch. It was very clean and happy for a High School. Despite this, anyone could tell that there was more to it. Every high school has its share of drugs, sex, and violence. Despite the fact that this school seemed to be clean of those, one couldn't help but smell that there was something bad lurking about.   
  
Todd the toad was hanging out with his usual group of friends, Lance, Peitro, and Fred. The group had seemed on edge lately and hadn't been their usual nasty selves. They hadn't been shoving people against lockers and starting fights with almost no cause for a few days now. It was almost as though they were trying to avoid unwanted attention. Especially negative attention that could bring any hurtful truths to light.   
  
They seemed to watch a certain group of kids more than the others. The group they watched seemed like a very good group of kids. They were nicely dress, but in their own sense of style and had vibrant smiles on their faces as they chatted with one another. Well, one girl didn't smile much; she was more of a goth type. Despite this, she seemed to be enjoying herself with the rest of the happy students. They looked to be discussing how class went and when their activities were and for the most part seemed normal. But if they were watched closer, there seemed to be a glimmer of something else.   
  
It was little things that people noticed after time. How one boy always wore sunglasses, one always had a freaky watch, and how one girl always wore gloves. No one really suspected anything of the students though. What was there to suspect? That they're mutants? That seemed unlikely. If they were mutants everyone would've known by now. Or would they?  
  
In fact, this happy table of teenagers was a group of mutants. Mutants with extraordinary powers. Mutants that fought for peace with normal humans. These were the X-Men. Mutants who had extraordinary powers and used them for good and peace between the entire human race. Such an amazing responsibility for teenagers, that's for sure.  
  
The hard thing for these teens wasn't saving the world, but trying to save the world AND have time for their homework. It was often hard to tell which was harder, school or crime fighting. One would think they'd be exhausted and grumpy from their hard days work, but instead they sat eating lunch and socializing.   
  
They didn't notice the two figures in the distance. They were trying to look casual standing off in the distance, but weren't succeeding. They were taking quick glances at the high school and trying to look like they weren't staring.   
  
"Mulder this isn't working," Scully told him with a hand on her hip, "they're not going to do anything interesting at school."  
  
Mulder nodded. She was right.   
  
"I heard that they're having a dance at the school this Friday," Mulder noted, "it would be easier to observe them there."  
  
"What if they don't go?"   
  
"Well then we can visit the mansion. I think it would be best to keep an eye on them first before we confront Professor Xavier about whether these kids are mutants or not. He wants to keep it hush-hush so they can have normal lives," then he added, "oh ya, and find something hip to wear cause we're going Friday."   
  
  
AN: ok how was it? Horrible? Wonderful? A masterpiece? Lemme know! Thanx!  



	2. apology...

Author's Note: I must apologize for the fact that the next chapter of   
"What Did You Xpect?" hasn't come out yet. I was halfway done with the   
second chapter, when I had a problem with my computer, and the file is  
temporarily unreachable *looooooong story.* I'm extremely sorry and I  
must apologize both to people who enjoyed the fic, and my beta-readers.  
Expect to see the next chapter when the problem is fixed. Sorry! 


End file.
